


Date Night A Generic Title By Fall Out Boy

by walking_travesty



Series: Four AM Rush [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Harry tries to be the comic relief, M/M, and liam is a nervous mess, but kind fails since he's a lunatic, life is one big cliche, zayn is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't kiss on the first date,babe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night A Generic Title By Fall Out Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this!  
> Enjoy. x

Friday is here before Liam knows it, and suddenly he regrets the decision to ask Zayn out immensely. When he first sent out the text to Zayn Sunday morning, he was under the heavy influence of a somewhat psychotic brunette and the blissfulness he felt in every corner of his body after the mind altering sex he had the previous night. Liam had been terrified after he sent the text, the worst possible scenarios running through his head repeatedly. What if Zayn said no? What if Zayn thought Liam was a creepy stalker and never wanted to see him again? Liam thought about the last one more, obviously Zayn wanted to see him again or he wouldn’t have ever given Liam his number. Zayn _wanted_ to see Liam again, right?

All the tension in Liam’s body flushed out of him when he heard the familiar ring of his phone. Liam would be lying if he said he didn’t jump on his bed and make a swan dive for his phone charging on his side table.

_Sure thing babe. Any particular place you have in mind?_

_\--- Zayn x_

Zayn had replied, making Liam’s cheeks tint pink at the name.

_And no fancy restaurants. I don’t want you spending all your money on me._

Zayn sends a few seconds later

_Though it is welcomed. ;)_

The last text makes Liam chuckle to himself as he types up a reply.

_Nah, no fancy restaurants. I was thinking we could go to that new pub downtown? I’ll indulge you with cheesy potato skins. :D_

_\---- Liam xx_

Liam replies back, a goofy smile on his face as he waits for Zayn to text back.

_You sure do know how to treat a man, Liam. That’s all I’ve ever wanted in life. <3_

_\--- Zayn_

From that point on, Liam and Zayn had been texting nonstop. Liam woke up the next day with a smile on his face and a text in his inbox. They’d text each other random things about their days, talk about current events, and most importantly send the other the most unattractive selfies that they could muster up. Liam’s stomach is aching Wednesday night when Zayn sends him a particularly horrifying picture of his face. Even with his scrunched up eyebrows and pointy teeth sticking out viciously, Zayn was still the most gorgeous guy Liam’s ever seen.

“For the love of god mate, it can’t be that funny.” Harry says during dinner Thursday night. He puts his fork down on his plate and gives Liam a pointed glare. Liam looks up momentarily at Harry, his face aching with how hard he’s smiling. Liam feels giddy all over, his stomach in agony as he sees Zayn’s latest selfie.

“B-But it is.” Liam stutters through a chuckle, scrunching up his features in the most ridiculous way possible before snapping a picture and sending it to Zayn.

_Beat that one Malik. ;)_

_Payno: 3_   
_Malik: 1_

Harry mutters something along the lines of “fucking idiots” before he scoots his chair back and gets up from the dinner table. “I’m going to leave you to flirt with your weird little boyfriend.” Harry mumbles as he leaves the room.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Liam shouts at Harry, earning him a distant call of “bullshit!” Liam huffs in slight annoyance, rolling his eyes at his roommate. Liam leans back in his chair, ignoring the bubbling feeling he gets when he thinks about Zayn being his boyfriend.

_Meh, you win this round Li. I’m kinda bored of the selfie game now. :c_

Zayn sends a minute later 

_I have something else we can play. ;)_

He sends a second later, followed by a picture of himself – naked, well probably naked. Liam can see the tan skin stretched across the lean muscles of his chest. The picture is grainy from the low lighting, but Liam can clearly see Zayn’s bright Hazel eyes and that notorious smirk of his. Liam subconsciously licks his lips as he thinks about what Zayn could be doing.

_Like what you see? ;)_

Zayn sends moments later. Liam starts to get flustered, cheeks burning red. At that exact moment, Harry reappears in the room, eyebrow raised. “You alright there, Li?”

“U-Um,” Liam stutters, eyes fluttering down to his phone screen.

“Oh my god please don’t tell me you guys are sending dick pics to each other now.” He groans as he covers his eyes with his hand dramatically.

“O-Oh piss off!” Liam huffs as he stands up from his chair and shuffles quickly off to his room. Once the door is securely closed and locked, Liam sighs as he flops down onto his bed. 

_It’s pretty nice…._

He replies back shyly, biting his bottom lip. 

_Aha I’m just messing with you. But thanks ;)_

Zayn replies moments later, Liam gets pinked cheeked.

_That’s just a preview for round two love_   
_See you tomorrow. Xx_

Zayn says later. Liam sighs happily as he lies back on his pillow; he couldn’t help but be excited to see Zayn tomorrow

and utterly terrified.

-=-

“Liam, that’s the _third_ outfit you’ve tried on in the last hour, babe.” Harry groans in annoyance, crossing his legs under him. Liam turns to him, a pout on his lips as he sighs.

“But I just have to make sure I look alright, okay?” He tries to explain as he turns to dig through his closet.

“Liam, you are the fittest lad I know; you could be in a fucking banana costume and still look sexy.” Harry says, stuffing his mouth with potato chips after. Liam cringes as he watches the crumbs land on _his_ bed, but he chooses not to say anything about it.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I-I just want this to be a sure thing, I just-“ Liam’s cut off when his head is being to the crook of Harry’s neck as he rubs Liam’s back soothingly.

“Everything’s going to be okay, darling, I promise you.” Harry murmurs against Liam’s forehead. “If things don’t work out, then boo-hoo, it just wasn’t meant to be.” Liam nods as he wraps his arms around Harry’s long torso.

“Thanks, I needed that.” Liam mumbles into the collar of Harry’s shirt.

“Anytime, Payno.” Harry murmurs, releasing Liam from his embrace.

-=- 

An hour later, Liam’s standing outside of “Marge’s Bar & Grill” waiting for Zayn. His heart is beating a mile a minute as he paces the damp pavement in front of the pub, his vans scuffing against it. When he looks up from his feet, he sees Zayn across the street. His eyes immediately lock onto the dark-haired boy as he waits for traffic to clear on the other side. It takes a moment before Zayn finally notices him, waving pleasantly in his direction. Liam’s cheeks hurt with how hard he’s smiling as he waves back. When the traffic dies down, Zayn jogs across the asphalt to the pavement and walks towards Liam. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m late. My roommate is such a hassle.” Zayn says as he brings Liam in for a hug. Liam almost melts into the touch as he squeezes Zayn firmly before letting go.

“No worries, and trust me, I know the feeling.” Liam laughs. “I’m almost certain that my roommate is a complete lunatic.”

“They sound perfect for each other.” Zayn snorts. They both laugh as Liam walks towards the door, opening it for Zayn.

“Such a gentleman.” Zayn comments as he slips past Liam. 

-=- 

The evening is not the disaster Liam had thought it would be. Zayn is quite a lovely person to talk to, and by the end of the night, Liam is completely hooked. They have a lot of common interests; music, books, superheroes (though they did have a heated argument t over who is the _best_ superhero), and sports.

“You are so wrong my friend, so very misguided.” Zayn says, they left the pub (after the music started getting “shitty” as Zayn put it) and decided on patrolling the streets of London for some ice cream.

“No I'm not! Bat Man is the best superhero; end of story.” Liam says seriously, but a smile cracks through when he sees Zayn roll his eyes.

“He doesn’t even have any powers! He’s just some techy geek with a shitload of money! Spider Man is a real superhero.” He says confidently, bumping into Liam on purpose. Liam laughs loudly at that, clapping a hand on Zayn’s shoulder. 

“The only reason Peter Parker even _has_ powers is because he was bitten by some freaky spider! He didn’t even earn it or anything.” Liam counters as they walk towards an ice cream parlor.

“I’m done talking about this.” Zayn huffs, “We’re not friends anymore. Don’t talk to me.” He adds, walking ahead of Liam. Liam easily catches up to him and without a second thought, wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist and pulls him to a stop.

“Get your hands off of me you no good DC Comic-loving -wanker!” Zayn laughs loudly, flailing his arms. Liam laughs as he spins Zayn around, pinning his arms to both his sides. When he looks up he realizes how close their faces are. Zayn’s gaze drops to Liam’s lips for a second before focusing back on Liam’s eyes. Liam takes this as a sign to kiss his, as he leans forward he feels Zayn tugging away. When he opens his eyes Zayn is smirking at him.

“I don’t kiss on the first date, babe.” He laughs evilly, as he scoots himself towards the ice cream parlor. Liam smiles shyly as he follows Zayn.

Getting ice cream with Zayn Malik was a terrible idea for Liam.

By the time they finish they’re ice cream, Liam is squirming in his seat as he tries to hide the erection tenting in his pants. The problem is that-Zayn’s a tease. A terrible, terrible, tease and Liam is close to crying when Zayn darts out his tongue to catch the bit of ice cream on his lip.

“Are you okay, Li?” He has the nerve to ask him, “You seem a little- _bothered_.” He adds evilly. Zayn was evil, Liam’s sure of it now.

“Yea, I’m fine.” He breathes out, but to him it sounded like he moaned, and from the devious smirk Zayn has on his face he did moan it.

“This is really fun.” Zayn says happily, as he finishes the last of his cone. 

“Yea, for _you_.” Liam snaps, but with no real heat behind it. Zayn laughs as he gets up.

“Let’s get out of here, Payno.” 

-=-

It’s after midnight when Liam finally gets back to his flat. He sighs in relief as he closes the door, leaning against it.

“Liam!” Harry shouts in s shrill voice. Liam can hear the heavy steps if Harry’s feet as the fluffy haired psychopath rounds the corner in nothing but his boxers and a pair of socks. Harry swoops Liam into his arm, wrapping his thin arms around Liam’s neck.

“How did it go? Was it great? Did you guys fuck again? Were you on the top or bottom this time? I could see you as a bottom, I mean with that-“

“Harry! Shut the hell up and let me speak!” Liam laughs shyly as he untangles himself from the giraffe boy. Liam walks over to the couch and sits.

“The date was not a total disaster.” Liam says as he eyes Harry. Harry comes over to the couch, folding himself against the pillows.

“I knew it! I knew you guys were soul mates.” Harry says excitedly. 

“Shut up, Harry!” Liam scoffs, his cheeks turning a soft pink, “It was one date, there’s no telling what we are.” 

“So you guys didn’t fuck again.” Harry pouts.

“No Harry, we didn’t.” Liam replies, “We didn’t even kiss.”

“Wow, so that was like a proper date, yea? Harry says, folding his hands together.

“Yea, it was,” Liam sighs happily, leaning his head against the way, “and it was perfect.”

“Well I’m proud of you, Li-Li. You finally grew some balls for once in your life.” Harry babbles, shaking the hair out of his eyes, “You see what happens when you take my advice? You get a boyfriend, that’s what.”

“This was a one off to all the _terrible_ advice you’ve given me over the years.” Liam snorts, earning him a pillow to the face. “And he’s not my boyfriend.” He adds childishly.

“Yet.” Harry adds, wiggling an eyebrow. Liam rolls his eyes as he gets up from the couch.

“I’m going to bed; I’ll leave you to be weird on your own.” As Liam makes his way down the hall, he can hear Harry making kissy noises at him.

When he’s settled into bed, he sends Zayn a quick text, setting his phone on his bedside table. As he turns off the light, there’s a smile on his face.

He only thinks about Danielle once before he drifts off to sleep. 

-=- 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments (Good and Bad) are welcomed  
> Kudos are appreciated!  
> idk when the next chapter will be up since I have testing all of next week and the week after that.


End file.
